


I'll be next to you (and you'll be right there next to me)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Darling, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles clearly thought he was being playful, but it's only making Erik miss him more. These five days can't pass quickly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be next to you (and you'll be right there next to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



> Title for this comes from **Weezer** 's "(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To". Many thanks go **firstlightofeos** for betaing this and for Tales chat for being cheerleaders and providing some necessary prompts to get this going.
> 
> This goes to **pocky-slash** who was having a bad day and asked for a happy fic. I hope this meets that requirement.

Erik stared at Charles one last time before his husband disappeared into the mass of passengers in Penn Station. Normally, they’d have done this at the Metro North station near North Salem, but Erik had wanted one last lunch in the City before Charles went off to his conference.

_It won’t be that bad. It’s only five days, Erik._

Erik sighed. Five days was more than enough for him to get annoyed with anyone who wasn’t Charles--especially the staff and students.

_You’ll be fine. I left you some notes in the house for while I’m away. Text me when you find each one, please._

Charles’ soft voice in his head sounded wistful, like he didn’t want to leave either. Erik thought about what Charles had said for a minute.

_I will, Charles. Now hurry up or you’ll miss the train. You know it’s another three hours until you’re in DC._

A sense of anticipation washed over Erik, one of Charles’ tell-tale signs that he was moving towards the track.

Erik turned from the throngs of people and set out into the traffic around Penn Station. Heading back into the station meant he’d have to go back to the School, back to the children.

He wandered around Manhattan for an hour, feeling the metal in the buildings to settle himself. The Construction at Ground Zero called to him, but he pulled away slowly, walking back towards the station for the train home.

*

{Did you find one yet?}

Erik was just inside the door of the mansion, making his way to his bedroom quickly to see what Charles might have left.

[No, but I just walked into our room.]

{Hurry up, please. I have to go downstairs for a cocktail reception.}

[Patience. Let me go look.]

Settled atop Guns, Germs and Steel, Erik found one yellow post-it with _SWAK_ written in Charles’ hurried script.

[Found it. But you didn’t seal anything. ;) ]

{For later then. O:) }

[You’re anything but angelic.]

Erik laughed at Charles’ flirting from five states away, but he picked up the note and brushed his fingers over it.

There were only four more nights of this. He could do it. Tucking the note into the book, Erik went to join the staff for their usual dinner amidst the older students.

*

During any of Charles’ absences, Erik became Headmaster. He disliked the paperwork, but enjoyed the few times he was able to use some of his power to strike fear into someone like Pyro or Iceman.

Today, the paperwork was winning. Stacks of bills were atop Charles’ desk, most of which needed to be put into the mail by the end of the day.

Floating one of Charles’ pens over, Erik turned his attention to the stacks and started to search for the School’s checkbook. He still wasn’t quite sure why the bills were to be paid with the school’s funds instead of Charles’ personal finances, but that question always ended in a long and overly detailed discussion that nearly put Erik to sleep. But paying the bills from the School’s account meant he needed to find the checkbook.

It wasn’t anywhere near the stacks of bills, and it wasn’t in the center drawer. Frustrated, Erik started to open the side drawers, hoping that Charles had put it there.

Rummaging through the top-most right drawer, Erik finally found the checkbook, a small blue post-it resting on top of it.

_I hope you’re not too bored. If so, look inside the bottom drawer._

Erik tried not to laugh, but couldn’t help it. Charles rightly presumed that the day would be tedious, but it wasn’t so bad that Erik would resort to drinking before the school day was done.

[I will not drink before four.]

He set the phone down and started to sign checks. Twenty minutes later, at the end of the first stack of bills, his phone buzzed.

{I had hoped you wouldn’t have started so early in the day. I do hope you have a sip before the day is out.}

[No such luck. Everyone’s been on their best behavior without you.]

{How did you threaten them last night?}

[I did no such thing.]

Erik presumed that Charles hated not knowing the rest.

[Logan did it for me.]

Erik laughed, sure that Charles was trying to stifle a laugh of his own in the conference.

{You’re horrible. I should be paying attention to seminar about cooperative learning.}

[Then you shouldn’t tell me to get drunk on a work day.]

No more replies came and Erik took that as a sign that Charles had refocused his attention.

He enjoyed a finger of Oban before he left for the evening. Charles didn’t need to know that.

*

Dinner had more been exhausting than Erik imagined possible. While he had spent the day paying bills, every teacher had decided not to send anyone to see him, “for the sake of the children,” Jean had said. This meant that their usually quiet meal was filled with simmering annoyance at the students.

Erik wanted nothing more than to go back and find that fifth, leaving everyone for the quiet of the office.

_Don’t think about it,_ Jean said to Erik privately. _You don’t get to run away from us venting just because we were sparing the students harm._

Erik thought of a biting reply, but let the thread drop.

“I’m sorry that Charles’ absence meant you all had a more difficult day. If you’ll all join me in Charles’ office, I think there’s something we can all appreciate.”

The room started to empty, Erik staying back as he waited for the rest of the staff to make their way to Charles’ office.

Erik walked in a few minutes after everyone else to find them all lounging against the old plush couch and the few armchairs.

“This all he got hidden?” Logan asked, eyeing the inlaid bookshelves.

“Not all,” Erik said, using his powers to carefully slide the hidden liquor cabinet into view.

Jean looked amused as the glass bottles emerged before she floated the bottle of Ketel One towards her. Erik watched as Logan grabbed the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue, but as he did he also saw a small green post-it float to the ground.

_Don’t finish one without me._

Erik smirked, trying to hide his laugh from everyone else.

Ten minutes later, everyone else was calmer than they had been at dinner. Erik pulled out his phone to tell Charles about the note.

[I won’t finish one on my own. I can’t speak for anyone else.]

{Why is everyone else in there?}

[It was determined that the students shouldn’t deal with me in your absence.]

{Let Logan take whatever he has to bed.}

Erik couldn’t stop his laugh this time. “Sorry, everyone,” he said.

It was forgotten a moment later, Jean’s hand slipping against the cut crystal, the vodka nearly spilling all over her skirt.

*

The extra fingers of scotch helped Erik fall asleep without the press of Charles’ back against his chest. He pulled Charles’ pillow closer to himself as he tried to fit himself into a comfortable position. Erik’s fingers grazed over something that didn’t feel like 800-thread-count sheets Charles preferred. Blinking quickly, he tried to read the note without turning on the light.

Unable to decipher the text in the dark, Erik put it on the nightstand.

He’d text Charles in the morning.

*

Erik woke with a start to the feel of metal clanking against the stove. Cursing at whoever was making breakfast, Erik turned in the cocoon he had made last night and pushed himself up onto the bed. The post-it from last night sat on the corner. Quickly, Erik read it: Sleep well.

Well, a reply might be late, but he didn’t mind right now.

[Slept well, though it would have been better with you here.]

Erik looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was far too early for Charles to be up, even for a conference. Erik got out of bed and padded into the bathroom before he went on his run.

*

Jogging back towards the mansion, Erik wished he’d taken his phone this morning. It normally distracted him from the run, but it was closer to when Charles was likely to wake up for the day. There would be any number of messages from Charles when he returned.

Erik ignored everyone in the kitchen, his attention on the pot of coffee in the corner before he went back to his bedroom for a shower.

He showered quickly--a skill required with forty students in the house. When he pulled open the drawer to his boxer-briefs, one bright pink post-it caught his attention.

_Don’t wear these today._

Instead of cursing into the air, Erik walked back to the nightstand to check his phone.

{I’m sure it would have been better. But you have two more days.}

[You’re a dead man for the one in the underwear drawer.]

{I thought you liked it. ;)}

Erik had no reply to that. At least not one that wouldn’t make him late for the staff meeting.

*

Not one to give up on a challenge, Erik went the rest of the day without putting on his underwear. He sat as still as possible through the day, while also thinking about how many ways Charles was going to pay for that note.

The list, as it stood at 4 PM, was as follows:

1\. No chocolate for a week.

2\. No talk of the conference in Erik’s presence.

3\. No avoiding the parents who called to set up tours for their non-mutant children.

4\. Calling in sick next Friday.

The last one was more so Erik could force Charles into a vacation day, away from everyone else in the school. If it also helped him, that was just a coincidence.

When the last bell rang, Erik picked up the list, stuffed it into the back pocket of his trousers and walked towards their room to change into something just slightly more relaxed for the night.

He replaced the trousers with a pair of faded jeans, just this side of tight, but he hadn’t planned on spending much time with the staff at dinner tonight. Without Charles at home, he had saved a number of his favorite movies to watch tonight, including _Vertigo_.

If he could get through dinner quickly, nothing else would matter after that.

*

The staff seemed in better spirits today, having chosen to send some of the older troublemakers to be watched by the younger students.

Erik ate quickly, regretting his choice of jeans, as Scott and Alex started to argue about some action figure they had shared as kids. Erik couldn’t care less, but the conversation served as a small distraction from the friction of the denim against his bare skin.

It wasn’t enough, however. Three minutes after Ororo had placed a fresh pound cake onto the table, Erik excused himself.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Erik tried to pull his jeans off to let himself have some small measure of relief.

_Never again, Lehnsherr._ he thought to himself. But it did reinforce his thoughts that Charles would suffer later, the smug bastard.

Gracelessly dropping to the bed, Erik motioned the door of the nightstand open. He pulled out the television remote via its circuits and turned on the television that stood against the far wall. His hand burrowed around inside, searching for the tube of lube to help relieve some of the pressure from the jeans earlier.

Instead of finding the lube, Erik felt a sliver of paper catch against the pad of his index finger. “Fuck, Charles!” he said as he realized there was a post-it on the lube. “Of course you’d do that.”

Bringing his finger up to stop the blood flow, Erik went back to look at the note.

_Think of me. ;)_

As if there was a doubt.

[I’d think of you more fondly if I didn’t have a papercut on my index finger from this note.]

{Then you’ll just have to wait two days. I’ll make it worth your while.}

[You better. There’s a list I might employ otherwise.]

*

Through a sheer force of will, Erik managed to get through Saturday and Sunday with the mansion full of students.

“Meet me at Penn Station. I want to have dinner with you in the City,” Charles said.

“This is unexpected,” Erik replied.

“I want to make it up to you.”

Erik smiled, letting the conversation continue without paying much attention. “I’ll see you at 6:45 inside the station,” he said as a voice on the other end announced the track of Charles’ train.

*

Erik watched Charles come up the escalator onto the main level of Penn Station, not caring that he was standing dumbstruck as scores of people tried to move around him. Instead of letting them all bump into him, he constructed a small magnetic field around himself.

_Cheater,_ Charles said into Erik’s mind.

_I don’t want to deal with anyone who isn’t you._

_Not even at dinner?_

Charles stood inches from Erik before the field dropped. Charles leaned forward into Erik, his hands awkwardly going around Erik’s torso.

“I missed you,” Charles said, the sound half muffled by his face in Erik’s chest.

Erik nodded his reply, before he carefully rearranged Charles into a proper hug.

“Hey, will you guys move?” someone said after a moment. Erik looked up from the top of Charles’ thinning hair.

“Shall we?” Erik asked.

“We shall.”

*

Instead of turning to one of their usual restaurants, Charles’ directions to the cab driver took them to a large hotel in the Meatpacking District, two of its walls made completely of glass.

They stepped out of the cab into the night air.

“What are we doing here?” Erik asked, confused.

“I have one more post-it that you need to find and I liked the idea of a night alone.”

“We’ll call into work?”

“I think the school can get by without us until noon tomorrow.”

Erik nodded, letting his hand hold Charles’ before they walked into the lobby.

Charles quickly got them checked in, moving to the elevator with a speed Erik rarely saw from him.

“What’s the rush?” Erik asked once they were alone in the elevator.

“You’ll see in a minute,” Charles murmured against Erik’s ear.

“I’m not forcing this elevator up any faster than it should go,” Erik said.

“Spoilsport.”

“I’ve waited five days already. What’s another three minutes?”

“What if I’m impatient?” Charles asked just as the elevator came to a stop.

“I wasn’t the one who decided he needed this conference. Your bed--” Erik trailed off.

“You won’t say that as soon as you find the last post-it,” Charles said as they walked to their room.

Charles quickly opened the door and pulled Erik into the room, pinning him against the door. Charles closed the space between them and kissed Erik, mouth insistent.

Erik let Charles control the kiss, content to let his hand roam around Charles’ back. Just as his hands were about to go under Charles’ jacket, Charles pulled away.

“Not yet,” he said as he moved back. “You have to find the last post-it.”

Erik looked at Charles as if he were an alien. “I would have, if you’d let me continue.”

“Not against the door, please.” Charles walked backwards towards the bed, stopping when his calves hit the edge of the mattress. “Now you can find it.”

Erik slowly walked to Charles as his eyes tried to find the slightest hint of a post-it. The jacket hid far too many parts of Charles’ chest.

“I’m going to take this off first,” Erik said, pulling at its lapels. Charles rolled his shoulders to help remove it. It fell on top of the soft duvet before Erik started to pull at the hem of Charles’ shirt.

Carefully pulling the buttons away, Erik stood in front of Charles.

“Warmer,” Charles whispered. He shuddered when Erik’s thumb rubbed against his right nipple.

That was enough to make Erik want to yank the shirt off Charles’ slim frame, but just as he thought it, Erik caught the corner of a light pink slip near Charles’ left nipple.

The pink post-it had a red heart drawn on it. Erik kissed the paper, once, twice, before he gently pulled it off.

“I found what I was looking for,” Erik said before he continued to kiss Charles’ skin.

Charles hummed, his voice pitching higher when Erik’s hand found its way to the curve of Charles’ hip.

They fell against the mattress, oblivious to anything else.


End file.
